The secret in the WWE
by Scorpina
Summary: Nexus had noticed something odd about John Cena. He never tires, he doesn't eat with the boys and he has more energy to burn than a full locker room. Question is, what's his secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The non stop Cena

"He never stops, just never stops," muttered Wade Barrett as he and Nexus watched as John Cena returned from a whirlwind week. What many people know, Cena is the hardest working guy in the WWE locker room, one of many. Yet no one knows where he gets his energy. Not even them.

Yet as they watched on, the Hart Dynasty was staring at Nexus with smiles on their faces. "Why are you so happy?" demanded Slater

"We just made a deal with the Raw GM" Natalya explained with a sly grin on her face. "If the Hart Dynasty wins tonight, I get a title match" she said proudly. "And I don't mean Divas title, I am going after something worth the effort. Miz's US title!"

"YOU!" laughed Nexus. "Oh yeah, like that's going to happen!"

Her smile vanished as she became serious. "You won't be smiling for much longer, since we're facing three members of Nexus. So, any three of you against us. Needless to say, this will be interesting" Tyson said with a grin of his own. He knew Natalya was rather pissed to their comments, and it would only be a matter of time until she show them how serious she was.

"Cut!" called the cameraman.

Nexus let out a sigh as Natalya laughed aloud. "Relax, I'll go easy on you boys." She said and walked off.

As the Harts left, Barrett was still distracted by the idea of John Cena not tiring out. "I still can't help but wonder how he does it!"

"It's a secret" came a whisper.

Nexus turned and saw Edge and Chris Jericho smiling towards them. "But you will learn it soon enough" Edge announced. "But not yet, you ain't ready for that."

"What? You mean Cena has a secret in to keeping up with everything?" questioned Skip.

"Oh yeah, not even we can keep up with him. Not enough hours in the day" Jericho explained. "But for now, focus on your matches tonight. Don't worry about John"

"Hey, what do you mean we aren't ready for this big secret?" Otunga demanded. "We're part of the locker room! We're paying our dues!"

"It's has nothing to do with paying your dues, trust us on this." Edge explained. "For now, you boys need to get ready for your match against the Hart Dynasty"

As the two Canadians walked away, Barrett looked to his fellow Nexus members. "Boys, I think we need to start hanging out with Cena"


	2. Chapter 2 The odd John

Chapter 2- The odd John

Barrett had kept close to Cena ever since he learned there was a secret. At the bars, John wouldn't eat or drink with the guys, claiming he was already full from the arena. Yet according to Skip, Cena hadn't stepped out of the arena to grab a bite. Otunga explained that he wasn't in the catering room. No one had brought him anything to eat, so how could he be full? Slater had been trying to get closer to John and perhaps wait and see if the secret would slip out of a superstar. Things however got more complicated with the Smackdown Locker room arrived at the bar, led by the Undertaker who called for a round of drinks… on Kane. "Champion buys!" he said aloud.

Kane however rolled his eyes. "Then how come you never did as champ?"

The two men bickered playfully until Taker finally agreed to split the cost of the drinks. He took a seat near Nexus where Barrett made the move and got the Deadman's ear. He wasn't the only one of course. The Hart Dynasty were having a small chat with him until Barrett made his move. He approached cautiously and knew not to speak as the Undertaker did. But when he was done and the Harts walked away, he turned to see Barrett standing over him. "And what brings you here?" he asked.

Barrett smiled as he brought the Deadman another drink. "I have some questions, something is going on in the locker room, and it has to do with Cena. What do you know about it?" he asked.

Taker took a stiff swig of his drink before he looked to Barrett. "What is it that you know?"

"Is there something to know?"

Taker paused as he realized Barrett was fishing for answers. "All I can say is this, some things are best left unsaid. You know John's work ethic, he's been bending over backwards to push you and Nexus into the spotlight, and a damn good job he has been doing too."

"It's not that I am not grateful Undertaker, it's just that the Nexus feels we aren't trusted enough. We have been teased that there is something about John Cena. I mean, he never eats, he doesn't seem to sleep and yet he appears full and content. It just doesn't seem right…"

"Hey, Wade!" came the voice of Cena.

Barrett turned and saw John wave him over to join him in a game of pool. "I need a partner, I hear you got a dead eye. Come on!"

At first he didn't know what to think or say. Yet the Undertaker insisted he go and spend time with Cena. "The more you get to know him, the more obvious it will be to you" Wade didn't get any more information from the Deadman that night, instead. Cena kept Wade busy with the constant pool games against Edge and Jericho. He didn't learn much more about Cena, besides the fact he had a horseshoe up his ass. He could make the most impossible shots with little effort for the action.

"Hey! I thought we agreed!" protested Jericho.

Cena only smiled. "Sorry, I forgot" he said with a grin.

Wade stared between the three unable to made of what just happened, yet Edge rolled his eyes to the two men who announced he was done playing for the night. John turned to Wade and offered a single's game, just him and Barrett. Wade however was tired and decided to call it a night.

At the hotel.

"Anything? Anything at all?" Skip questioned.

Wade shook his head. "The Undertaker suggested I spend more time with John and then I would understand. But so far, I can't make a lick of sense out of any of it!"

"Maybe you need more than one pair of eyes," explained Tarver. "We all should hang with John. What one might see, the others will!"

"That's brilliant" Wage announced with a smile. "We will be John's best friends!"

"Wait, aren't we suppose to keep our distance?" asked Slater

It was because of the story angle they were in, they were to keep together and yet make sure none of the fans saw them out of character. Wade agreed, so they would do what they could at the arena to get on Cena's good side and see what he has to hide.


	3. Chapter 3 Observe and report

Chapter 3- Observe and report

For the next few weeks, the Nexus kept an eye on John. Secretly of course and yet they kept to the rules that were installed by Vince McMahon. John however knew that they were up to something, it wasn't the first time it had happened. Nor would it be his last. When three weeks passed, he decided to get to the bottom of things and took the guys off to the side. He sat them down and spoke with them. "Guys, ever since… well… I don't even know since when this stuff was going on. But there seems to be an utter fascination with me. I want to know what you guys are looking for." John said aloud.

Nexus looked to one another and then back at John. "Well, it's just that you are anywhere and everywhere, we haven't seen you eat or drink and yet you are full of energy! How do you do it?" Wade asked.

Cena laughed aloud. "It's nothing special really guys. I can just balance everything. Not to mention, my fans are my energy, they keep me motivated! They inspire me to keep going." He explained.

"What about the eating and drinking part? I won't lie to you. We've been spying your every move" Otunga announced.

"Not to mention bathroom breaks," muttered Slater.

Once more, John laughed aloud. "Oh come on guys! Am I really that much of a mystery to you?" John rose from the table and kept the smile on his face. "You guys are too much" Cena patted Wade on the back and explained he had to go. Needless to say, Nexus felt rather silly to the whole thing. Wade in particular. They decided to call it quits in trying to figure out what John was doing to get all of his energy, but in the back of his mind and that of his mates. Wade knew there was still more to this story.

Elsewhere…

John got some distance between him in Nexus, he nearly fell against the wall out of lack of energy. D. H Smith was quick to find John and help him to his feet. "Come on, we got to get you situated. You're in luck, we're in Canada!" Smith took John down the hallway and sat him in a chair, near the entrance to the ring. He was about to go out with the Hart Dynasty. Just as their music hit, the crowd came to life, screaming and cheering aloud as they walked out into the spotlight. John heard the crowd come to life as they screamed and chanted for the Harts.

He felt it.

The surge of energy began to take hold of his body and flood his senses to great peeks, John rose from the chair, feeling invigorated once more. Edge and Jericho were near by to make sure he was ok. "Yeah, sorry, Nexus has been distracting me as of late…"

"Let them to us, ok? John, you can't let yourself go like this. It's too dangerous" protested Jericho.

Cena agreed. Edge however looked through the curtains. "I say we have to let them know soon, so this doesn't happen again. But we have to ease them into it"

As the Harts finished their match, John closed his eyes once more and fed from the crowd's cheers for the Dynasty. Once they came through the curtains, they waited for Cena to open his eyes once more. They all stood back and watched as a light, white mist penetrated his pours and covered his skin. Only to feed itself into his body. With a content sigh, Cena nodded to the five Canadians and went on his way. Edge, however was greatly worried. "We need a plan" he announced.

"How come we're stuck doing it?" questioned Jericho.

"Because, the Undertaker is on Smackdown and Kane's too busy, Triple H is still out. Which leaves us. Let's face it," explained Edge. Jericho reluctantly nodded as both turned to the Harts.

"We're here to help," announced Natalya. "Just tell us what we need to do"


	4. Chapter 4 the strangeness continues

Chapter 4- the strangeness continues.

Wade was sitting at breakfast with his fellow Nexus members, they were silent to the events of just a few days ago and have found John Cena recently keeping his distance. Strange thing was, they were about to have company. Sheamus sat with them with a smile on his face and a plate full of bacon and eggs. "You fellas seem a little confused. What's wrong?" he asked before digging into his breakfast.

Wade was silent yet Slater was more loose liped. "It's Cena, I mean, it's not just Cena, it's just… well… where the hell does he get his energy from!" he demanded aloud.

Sheamus smiled to the question. "John is a man that lives for the crowd, you know that, he is there to make 'em happy. Why? Do you think Cena is something else? A robot maybe?" laughed the Irish man.

Nexus fell silent once again, yet Sheamus' smile too vanished. He began to look around and took notice of something out of place in the hotel diner. He looked to some of the other super stars who noticed the same thing. Wade happened to peer from the corner of his eyes and saw a group of men at another table, eying them suspiciously. "Fans of yours?" Wade asked as Sheamus turned his attention back to the Nexus.

"Naw, nothing to worry about. Eat your breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day!" he announced and went back to eating. Yet it only confirmed there was something wrong in the locker room. Wade turned around once more and saw the group of me suddenly stand up and leave. None of them touched their meals, it was as if they didn't come to eat, yet to spy. But why on them? Fans are more upfront and would wait until a wrestler is done eating before asking for an autograph… most of the time. But this was beyond the behavior of a WWE fan.

With the meal over, Sheamus gave his stomach a content pat and announced he was ready for the day. "I tell ya fellas, nothing beats a good meal. So, what are you up to today? Anything good? Anything fun?"

It was sudden when all five men turned and stared at Sheamus. "Since when are you interested in what we do with our day off?" questioned Otunga.

Sheamus shrugged his shoulders. "Nothin' just wanted to see if you were up to anything today. Personally I'm board, and I am looking for something to do. I had my work out early with the Harts, now, I want to do stuff!"

"Wait, you worked out already? With the Harts?" questioned Gabriel.

The Irish man nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"Never mind. You know what. Maybe we should hang with Sheamus" announced Wade.

"What?" demanded Nexus.

"Hey!" growled Sheamus.

"Let's hang with him, I am sure we can find fun things to do. Let's invite Cena to join us!"

"Oh, not today, John ain't feeling so good. So we got to leave him be" Sheamus quickly announced.

"Funny, he looked just fine yesterday," muttered Tarver.

"John has his on and off days, which proves, he's no robot! Now, come on. Let's go do something fun!" Sheamus called.

He stood up and took his plate to a bin destined for the hotel kitchen, Wade turned to his fellow Nexus members and explained that he had an idea, but for now it was best they went with Sheamus. "Something is going on, he knows about it. Perhaps he will share!"

They all nodded their heads to the idea, just as Sheamus returned he called for Nexus. Today would prove to be most interesting. Especially when the men from the other table began to follow them…


	5. Chapter 5 The odd Sheamus

Chapter 5- The odd Sheamus

They had spent most of their day at a carnival of all things. Nexus looked to Sheamus as if he were mad. Yet the Irish man smiled. "What? Don't tell me you fellas don't like games! I love games!"

"Why the hell are we here?" demanded Wade.

Sheamus smiled once more. "I know of a little booth, they have the best toys, I like to clear them out and give them to the local hospital near by. Kane and I did that one time, it was the most fun I had. Not to mention, with you boys, we can get so many toys for the kids!"

"Is that why we're here? Community services?" asked Gabriel.

"Not community service fella, just doing something good. Now come on and let's see that aim of yours!"

For the day, Sheamus had kept Nexus close to him and made them play the games, they stopped and signed autographs as well despite the orders before that they weren't suppose to. Wade however kept looking over his shoulder, feeling the sensation that he was being watched and knew something was afoot. By mid afternoon, he could no longer resist the sensation he felt and managed to slip away from the watchful Irishman.

Wade had gone behind one of the carnival rides where he could feel it. Someone lingered in the shadows. "Hey! Who the bloody hell are you? Why are you following me!" he called.

At first, there was nothing but silence. Until a small clap came from the darkness. Out emerged a lone man who applauded Barrett. "A gifted one I see. Not bad, not bad at all"

"Gifted?" Wade demanded.

The man came closer yet kept his face hidden. "Hunters have the ability to sense great things, including those of the supernatural. It's not every day I have seen a hunter like yourself. You sense something great in your fellow peers, don't you?" he asked.

At first Barrett didn't know what to say or how to explain himself, but all he could do was nod his head. "Your instincts are correct. You sense it in one named John Cena, don't you? For he is one of great… power"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" he asked.

The man only smiled. "I want to nurture your gift, but you need to see the truth in the one named Cena. You need to bring him to your fellow hunters." Wade pondered this for a moment.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? Do you honestly think that I am going to just take the words of a man in a shadow and be lured! I think not!" Before Wade could turn away, he found his exits were blocked. He was cornered as the men came closer.

"You don't understand, you don't have a choice…"

Wade recalled being struck in the back of his head, and hit the ground hard…


	6. Chapter 6 The rescue

Chapter 6- The rescue

The men were about ready to move the unconscious Barrett, that was until they heard a thick battle cry break through the darkness. Sheamus came running at them with a blunt object, followed by the Nexus. The men ran as fast as they could, as Sheamus was sure they were chased off and not coming back. He turned to stare at the fallen Barrett. "Shit" he growled lowly.

Reaching into his pocket, the Celtic Warrior pulled out a cellphone. "We've got a problem" was all he said before hanging up.

Nexus however was more concerned with Wade as he slowly came too. When he was starting to regain control over his body, his eyes came upon Sheamus. "Wha… what just happened?" he asked.

Sheamus at first said nothing, he went to Wade's side and pulled him up onto his feet and began to walk him out. "For the moment, I cannot say a word, not yet at least. We're taking you back to the hotel"

There was a car in the distance, waiting for them. Sheamus loaded Nexus in as he took the front seat. None of them could see the driver for the moment, yet once they came to the hotel, they were stunned to see Kane come from the driver's seat. "Not a word, follow me" he said lowly.

Kane led them through the hotel lobby and into a meeting room, awaiting them was the Undertaker, Edge and Jericho. Nexus was seated, they sat in silence until the Deadman spoke. "Do you know who those men were that attacked you Barrett?" questioned the Deadman.

Wade was silent, he shrugged his shoulders and confessed he didn't know them. "All they said was that I was a hunter, and I had to bring John to meet the others…"

Taker scratched him beard in worry as he turned to Kane who swore under his breath. "Shit, I thought we hid him well enough," muttered Sheamus.

Edge began to look concerned as he stared between Nexus and the Deadman. "What now?"

"Wait, what the blood hell is going on!" demanded Gabriel. "You haven't told us jack as to what you are hiding or what those guys want, what the hell is going on!"

Taker looked about the room as the veterans gave a solemn nod to him. He nodded back as he took a deep breath. "The men who attacked Barrett are a group who have been on our case for many, many years. They are called Hunters, men able to sense the supernatural and can do battle with them too. You see, Kane and I were Hunters. We battled the supernatural, and yet you see us in the ring as wrestlers. But for a reason, we learned many years ago of an immortal. We were ordered to slay him, yet found him to be harmless. He wanted a simple, mortal life, and could sustain himself without harming others. Just as long as he kept himself fed…"

"John Cena" Kane announced. "He is the immortal we were sent to kill, yet he has proven himself to be a great asset to not only the WWE, but to the world and those he is around. Especially the make a wish children"

"Wait, Cena is a vampire?" asked Skip.

"Yes, a powerful one at that." Edge stated. "You see, recently, another hunter had been sent to kill him. Another had joined the cause. That is the Celtic Warrior in the room"

All eyes turned to Sheamus who smiled. "It's not every day you learn of a creature who was designed to kill, doing good for those he is suppose to feed off of." He announced. Sheamus began to walk around Nexus. "The men you saw were hunters, bounty hunters. They have been after John since he first débuted in the WWE, relentless pissers they are"

"Why John?" asked Slater.

"Because, John is the only one that has a bounty on his head by his fellow immortals. They don't like the fact that he has found a new method of feeding, he has tried to share the secret with others with little success. So, they are out to eliminate him. To keep the old ways" said Kane. "Problem is, they have to deal with us. The Deadman is not just a hunter… he part supernatural"

All eyes turned to the Undertaker, who simply nodded his head. "I'm half vampire, but don't need to feed. I have their strength, yet a few weaknesses. I can't be in the sun too long unless I got strong sun block."

"Wait, I've seen John in the sun! He doesn't burn," announced Wade.

"Or sparkle" smirked Jericho.

"Same thing, sun block and lots of it" explained Kane. "But, since you boys know of the secret now, you are now part of the order established in the WWE. You help us keep John safe from those hunters."

"Wait, how do we do that?" asked Skip.

"Nexus style!" Tarver said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7 The attack

Chapter 7- The attack.

The weeks passed as all grew quite around the locker room, The Nexus learned many secrets from the others, as Kane later confessed to them that the Undertaker wasn't the only half immortal of the locker room, he was too. Both he and the Deadman had to fend off the craving, yet learned from John as to how to feed without taking a life. Kane showed them one night as Cena kept to himself backstage at a Smackdown event. He sat near the ramp way as the Undertaker went out for his match. They watched as a mist came through the curtain and onto John's skin, in aw, they stared as he breathed in the mist as his body took in everything it had. When it vanished. Cena became bright eyed and bushy tailed, he smiled to Kane and announced he was good for the next while.

"Wait, what is he feeding off of?" Wade asked.

John smiled. "The crowd. They willingly give off so much energy, I can harness it and sustain myself. No one get harmed from it, no one gets killed. It's free flowing and I found means of taking it as my own. Every cheer and boo there is, I can use that to fuel my body" he explained. "Wrestlemania can nourish me for three months"

Nexus didn't know what to think or make of it, yet Kane assured them that the process was completely harmless. "Think of it, over twenty four thousand people, screaming aloud and chanting our names, booing us. All that energy is put out, and now with a place to go." He explained. "Since Taker and I are half immortal, we only need to do this once a year, sometimes more. But that's what Wrestlemania is for"

"So, you don't drink blood?" asked Slater.

John fell silent to his question. "I won't lie to you, I have before. I still do, only if I can't get the energy I need"

Nexus fell still to the answer, yet Kane was quick to break the silence. "That's behind us now, ok. Now you boys know about this, you cannot tell a soul! As well, be on high alter, the bounty hunters will be back, they have been known to regroup and counter attack"

"So, what do we do now?" asked Wade.

Kane shrugged his shoulders. "Hell if I know, just try and not to think about it" he explained as the crooked smile came over him. He left Nexus and Cena to go out to do his match against the Undertaker. Nexus turned to John who tried to offer the most innocent smile he had. "Yeah, sorry to drag you into this" he said.

Before they could say a thing, a woman approached John with tears in her eyes. "Mr. Cena! Mr. Cena! My son is missing!" she cried.

Nexus was worried as security approached Cena and explained a group of men came in and took the child. Three of the guards were sent to hospital with serious wounds, but the child was gone. "What would they want my son for!" shouted the father. "He need to have his medication with him at all times!"

Wade saw it from the corner of his eyes as John's eyes turned crimson red. His lip curled as an inhuman noise came past his lips. It was the first time he saw them, Cena's fangs.

John however calmed himself down long enough to get a few details. Security took him to the room where the child was staying for the show. John walked about the room. Nexus noticed how he began to take in deep breaths of air. He not only picked up on the child's scent, but also his kidnappers. "Call the police immediately" Cena ordered. "Nexus, with me"

They followed John out of the room as he announced he was off to get the child back. Wade however tried to stop him. "This is out of our hands, it's a trap isn't it… you know it too don't you?" he asked.

John however hissed deeply towards Wade. "I don't care anymore!" he roared in anger. "A boy is put in danger because of me! A child that looked up to ME is now in trouble. I got him into this, I will get him out!"

"Not alone!" Gabriel announced. "John, you cannot do this alone"

"I have to." Cena growled.

"No, and I am going with you. Let me go with you just so you have backup" begged Wade.

At first, John was about to argue, but knew it was a waste of time. He nodded and took Wade by the shoulder. "Hang on tight" the two men vanished in the blink of an eye.

None of Nexus knew what just happened. However they knew Cena was going into a trap with Barrett at his side. Neither knew where they were going, or what would happen to them. But they had to tell someone, anything! "We got to tell the Undertaker," whispered Tarver.

"What? Why the Undertaker?" demanded Slater.

"Because, he is half vampire, he can find Cena" said Otunga. "But, who tell him?"

Nexus spent the better part of the night trying to decide who would tell the Deadman what just happened…


	8. Chapter 8 The ambush

Chapter 8- The ambush

Wade didn't know what happened. One moment he was at the arena. The next, he stood before an abandoned warehouse. "Why is it always a warehouse?" he muttered lowly.

"Because, it's beside the docks. Easy escape, easy in" John growled. He hissed lowly once more as if he knew what awaited them. "Let's get this over with" he growled.

The two men began to approach the warehouse, the doors parted open as they were brought in without confrontation. In the middle of the place, the men Wade had encountered before stood, sitting before them, tied to the chair was the young boy John had met earlier through the Make a Wish foundation. "Ah good, you came! Mr. Cena is it? How about we make a fair trade, you for the boy?" called the middle man.

John's fist clenched. "I'll go willingly, let the kid go!" he called.

The men smiled as they untied the child who rushed towards John. He clenched onto his leg fearfully and cried to go back home to his mom and dad. John leaned down and looked the boy in the eyes. "You are strong, remember that. Now, listen very closely. I want you to leave with Wade here."

"But, he's mean" the little one whispered.

"No, he's not mean like those men. He wants to help you get home to your mom and dad, ok? You need to trust him" John whispered. The little boy reluctantly nodded as his hand reached towards Barrett. John turned to him and nudged his head towards the exit. Wade picked the child up and headed for the door, until it suddenly closed behind him. The man who had the child laughed aloud. "I am so sorry, the boy knows too much already, he can't leave. Gentlemen…"

Chains went around the doors as the room was sealed up tight. John growled and demanded they keep to the deal. "The kid is just a kid! Let him go!" he demanded.

Yet the men laughed. "What's the point, he's dying anyway. What does it matter if we let him go?"

Wade braced the boy to himself as he felt the men draw closer. The child was wrenched from his arms as he was forced to the ground and tied. John too was tied up in a chair as the men surrounded him. They laughed aloud as they told Cena how soft he had become. "For years, you and your brother had lived among man, and look at what it has done to you! Soft as ever! Now, you must remain here until you are ready to return to your people as the prince they deserve!"

"Prince?" Wade whispered as he looked to John.

Cena shied away as the men left the room, the child was drugged and left to sleep in a corner. Wade looked to John once more. Silently he demanded an answer. "My brother and I were born immortal, vampire royalty. We were to take over the others when the time called for it. Neither one of us wanted to, we were to rule with fists of iron and feed off of the sacrifices the vampire brought before us, usually children and young girls. We escaped one night a few hundred years ago, we had studied under masters and learned of a new way to feed without taking a life… No immortal wanted to feed in such a way, so we kept hidden. We were just discovered by the WWE when the others in the locker room found out about us. As the slayers came, they convinced them we were of no harm to anyone, some slayers stayed, others moved on. Other… became bounty hunters. Those men you encountered were paid to bring me back to the Underworld to become the monster they wanted me to be… I can't go back"

Barrett was rather lost. "Damn, what do we do now? How long will they keep you here for?" he asked.

John didn't want to answer him, but he knew Wade had to know the truth. "They will keep me until I crack."

"How will they know that?"

"You'll be lying dead on the floor…"


	9. Chapter 9 There's an App for that

Chapter 9- There's an App for that.

"You mean to tell me Wade and John went to confront the bounty hunters alone… without backup!" demanded Kane.

Nexus thought it would be the lesser of two evils, tell Kane so he could tell the Undertaker. However, it didn't work out as planned. Just as they told Kane, did the Undertaker appear from the side hidden in the shadows. He stared at Nexus and looked them each in the eyes. Not a word was spoken until he finally opened his mouth. "How long ago?" he asked.

"About half an hour" whispered Slater.

Taker turned to Kane who nodded back. "You can sense him right? I mean, you are half vampire… right?" asked Otunga.

Taker however had an easier method. He reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out an IPhone. He smiled and clicked on the Apps ironically one of the icons was the Nexus symbol, the phone began to ping as Nexus peered closer. For some reason there was a map and four of the pings were at the arena. "Did you know there is a reason why Vince has you wear those arm bands, all the time? He got the idea from the Nike shoe implant you place in your sneaker, but that's another story." he asked with a smirk on his face. Taker went back to his phone and found out where Wade was being held. "We don't got much time, we got to get there before Cena snaps"

"Snaps? What do you mean snaps?" demanded Tarver.

"Cena had fed just enough for the night, but he needs to keep himself constantly fueled to keep the blood cravings at bay, if not, then… well… the blood lust takes over, and if Wade is the only man in the room, he would be the first victim." Announced Kane.

"But Wade isn't the only one with him, they took the kid that John met earlier for Make a wish…"

"Shit" hissed Kane. "We gotta move!" Kane got on his cellphone and made four calls. None of Nexus heard whom he called to, yet they loaded into the biggest car that could carry all seven of them. Kane drove since he didn't trust the Deadman driving.

"Can't you two fly?" asked Slater.

Kane nearly stopped the car as he turned to the young superstar. "Can you?" he demanded. No one answered him. "Didn't think so"

They sped out of the arena. Kane arrived in nearly little time, they came to the docks where Taker's phone announced Cena's location. They climbed out of the car and waited. "Why don't we rush in?" asked Gabriel.

"We need backup" Said Kane.

Another car pulled up. Edge, Jericho, Sheamus and the Hart emerged from the car. Followed by Miz. "Miz? What the hell is he doing here?" demanded Nexus.

Miz only smirked. "You did not just say that about me, to me!" he growled.

"End it now, we got more important stuff to worry about. John is in there with Barrett and a little boy…"

The Hart's nodded. "David take around back, Natalya you can handle the front right?" Tyson asked.

She nodded her head, as the Harts were the first ones in. Nexus didn't know what to expect next, until the howls ripped through the night. None of them moved as they saw something large move through the darkness, they heard metal being twisted and contorted as loud snarls continued to grow. Otunga then saw it. On the rooftop was a wolf… werewolf! It howled into the night and had two others answer the call.

"Wait… The Harts…"

"Yep" muttered the Deadman.

"Natalya…."

"Yep" said the Deadman again. "Now, I suggest you shut your trap, you're going to catch flies. Miz. You're next"

Nexus turned to Miz who smiled and pulled out his money in the bank briefcase. No one knew what to expect, until he opened it. Miz pulled out a large gun like object. He got himself just past the fence threshold as he took a knee and aimed towards the door. Nexus instantly backed up as he kept watch, side doors opened as the bounty hunters came out. They armed themselves with guns and began to take aim at the Harts. "Take the shot" Kane announced calmly. "I got the left side."

Miz focused to his right as Kane rushed towards the building. No one could believe their eyes as Kane vanished when he went into a full out sprint. The men didn't see him come as two were taken down in a single blow. Natalya went back for the third.

Miz took his shot and fired a mesh netting to those who escaped on the left. All three were caught.

As the men were dragged away from the building, the Undertaker knew something was wrong. "We're missing three still." He growled lowly.

Edge stared towards the building. He closed his eyes for only a moment. The Harts returned in their human form to the others, their clothing was in tact despite the transformation. "The three are still inside…" he muttered.

"We got no other choice, we have to charge the doors!" Jericho announced.

"No, we have to do this quietly. Or we could get someone hurt. Deadman, what do you think?" Kane asked.

Taker was silent. He looked at the faces of the others, who were full of concern. Whatever path they chose, there were consequences. Yet the choice was made once they heard screaming coming from the warehouse, worst of all, those with a powerful sense of smell… picked up the scent of blood…


	10. Chapter 10 The smell of blood

Chapter 10- the smell of blood.

Meanwhile…

Wade was wondering what to do, he could see a look in John's eyes that mean nothing but trouble. Despite the energy he took earlier, something else had drained him of his power. Slowly, he was converting back to his prima state. His eyes were glowing read as he began to move and shimmy in the chair. "Cena, what can I do?" Wade asked.

John stopped struggling as he tried to catch his breath. "Just stay the hell away from me," he growled lowly.

It was then Wade noticed something moving in the shadows. John was suddenly set free. He sprung from his chair, turned and hissed at who released him. His look of anger melted as he came face to face with the make a wish child. John shook his head; he grabbed hold of it and tried to move himself away from the boy. The child kept still until he turned to Wade. He untied him as well and stayed close to him as John struggled with himself.

"Cena, please. Don't be mad," The little boy begged. "You never give up, not even on yourself!" he called.

Wade moved the child behind him and began to chant for Cena, he could feel his strength slowly drain out of his body. John yelled for him to stop. "You can't do that!" he screamed. "When I feed, that 24 thousand people. If it's just you, it can be fatal!"

Barrett stopped as the doors began to open again. Three of the hunters returned and were rather stunned to see Cena up and out of his chair. "Interesting, he's free and yet he refuses to take the blood of the child and young man…"

John slowly turned to face the hunters, his fangs bared as his fingers curled, mimicking meat hooks. "I have told you once, and I will tell you again. I will NEVER go back to the Underworld. Never again you bastards!" Wade had shielded the child as Cena pounced. He tried to cover the boy's ears as the men howled and screamed in pain. Barrett was unaware that the three men had overpowered Cena and send him flying back towards him.

Just then, he looked to the doors and saw an opening. The metal began to part and separate. Wade picked up the child as he rushed towards the opening. He paused as he saw two pairs of hands reach in and tear the metal to the side. Relief came over him as he saw Kane and the Undertaker standing before him.

"Oh Thank God!" Wade sighed, as Nexus were quick to surround their friend. Taker ordered them to get the child out as he asset the situation. Kane, Taker and the Harts went in as the others remained outside in wait.

Jericho looked concerned. "What happened in there?" he asked.

Wade shook his head as he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "I don't know, but I feel so light headed right now."

Edge looked over Barrett's body, he paused to his left side, Edge silently called Jericho over who took notice. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

Barrett placed the child in his arms down, as he reached to his side. When his hand pulled away, he saw blood. Barrett appeared to have been scratched.

"What… I don't remember this happening."

No one uttered a word as Kane came out with John Cena leaning onto his shoulders. His face and body were drenched in blood. The Undertaker came out with a concerned look. He turned to Edge and Jericho as he nudged his head towards the warehouse. The two men nodded and left as the Undertaker looked over Wade Barrett. He examined the wound, but the look on his face said it all, it wasn't good. "What's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything about this?" he demanded.

Taker looked to Barrett and announced he had to get him back to the arena, fast. He felt something press up against his side. Natalya had taken a towel from one of the cars and pressed it up against his wound for the moment. Edge and Jericho emerged from the warehouse shortly after and gave a nod to the Undertaker. Miz drove nexus back to the area as Barrett gained a ride from the Harts, Jericho and Edge. He tried to get answers out of them, yet no one spoke to him. All he knew was the scratch was bad, and the news was about to get ever worst.


	11. Chapter 11 The meeting

Chapter 11- The meeting

The child was reunited with his parents, somehow he forgot everything that happened at the warehouse and said that he was hiding in the locker room. "I got scared by Kane," he whispered lowly.

Kane kept apologizing to the parents since he didn't see nor knew the child was fearful of him, but the parents were not upset with him and knew it was an honest mistake. Wade just watched from a distance as he and Nexus were led into a room. They sat down like before this time, the doors were locked. Various superstars kept watch over the doors, Sheamus watched over the main door as the Undertaker, Kane and Cena sat before the Nexus. Taker's face was stern as he turned to Barrett. "You now know the truth about John, which has pulled you into this deeper than you realize. If you boys want the full truth, then you stick around and listen to what is to be said, if you do this, you will be pulled into this battle. No going back, not even for a moment!" he warned.

The Nexus looked to one another and then to Barrett, Wade said nothing as they nearly stood, yet they kept seated. Kane took over when he told them the truth. Cena was a vampire prince, and the reason why they have hunted him, was because he was to assume the throne. But he didn't want to feed from innocent people. "It is the whole existence of the vampire culture to appeases the King, feeding him blood constantly, day in, day out"

"How does a vampire take the throne if they are immortal?" questioned Slater.

Kane turned to him with a grim look. "They are killed, simple as that. Cena's immortal father had been slayed many, many years ago. Since then, there has been an internal struggle among the vampire families for the throne. Civil unrest dominated the Underworld, and can only be settled by royal blood, or until a king steps forward. Cena knows if he or his brother were to return to the Underworld, they would be marked for death. We cannot have that, for they are last of their family, the last of a royal blood line"

"Should John and his brother be killed, the vampires will break free from the Underworld and raise hell on earth to establish a new king and a new world order" Taker explained. "Now, our job is to protect John from the hunters, Bounty Hunters and assassins. Sheamus has done a hell of a job on Raw, slaying most opposition and those who want John dead."

"No easy task I tell ya" Sheamus called from across the room.

"So, where does that bring us? We're not supernatural" asked Otunga.

Kane and Taker exchanged a strange look. "You weren't" Kane announced suddenly.

"Wait, what do you mean we weren't?" Barrett demanded.

"This is the part I told you about not going back, you now know of this secret war, you are now part of it. Which means many things. You join us. Barrett is already one of us now. John was shoved and accidently scratched him, Wade is infected with vampire DNA." The Deadman announced.

Wade shot up and out of his chair in utter shock. "You mean… no… it can't be! Please, tell me there is another way around this! There has to be a cure!"

Kane let out a sign. Yet Sheamus explained. "Normally yes, there is a cure. If a regular vampire scratched you, but you weren't fella, your wound was inflected by a vampire prince. Incurable." He said coldly.

Wade shook his head as Nexus rose up as well. "Where does that leave us?" asked Tarver.

Kane's eyes began to glow, as did the Undertaker's. "This won't take long, it will only hurt for a few minutes…" The brothers of destruction began to approach them, their fangs bared and ready to sink in…


	12. Chapter 12 END

Chapter 12-

Wade suddenly felt an ache go throughout his body, he found himself in his hotel room, looking about he saw his feet were tangled in the blankets and his backside throbbed after it met the nightstand very suddenly. Wade slowly eased himself off the ground as he checked himself over. His first reaction was to the bathroom where he inspected his sides. His left was clear, yet his right… was bandaged. He didn't know what to make of it at first until the next day at breakfast. He sat with Nexus and looked about. The lobby was just like in his dream… at least; he thought it was a dream.

"You ok, Barrett?" came a voice. Standing just before the table was Sheamus with his plate of eggs and bacon.

"Oh yeah, fine… care to join us?" he asked.

A harsh shove came to his arm as Gabriel stared at him oddly. "You know the rule!" he snapped.

"Naw, I'm fine fellas, you look like you seen a ghost or something, you look a little pale this morning!"

"As if you don't!"

"Shut up Orton!" Shouted Sheamus.

All in all, it made Wade feel like what he experienced last night was nothing more than a dream. Yet it changed when he went to the arena and saw some of the Smackdown superstars backstage. However, Wade found himself stalking John Cena for most of the day. Unlike his dream, John talked and had coffee with some of the guys. He sat and ate a lunch with the Undertaker, by the end of the night; he looked just as tired as the rest of them. It meant one thing though, what he had envisioned was just a dream. John Cena wasn't a vampire prince. It was all a dream.

He then felt a pat on his back, Barrett turned to face Kane who smiled down at him. "I see your wound has healed quite nicely. Sheamus got you good with the table the other night!"

"Table?" he asked.

Kane went into a story about his table match with Sheamus, many called it the highlight of the night. "I suggest you rest up so you're ready for your match later on with Cena" Kane announced.

As the Big red monster turned to leave, Barrett called out to him. "Kane… if the locker room had a secret, would Nexus and I be entitled to know it?" he asked.

He only shrugged his shoulders. "What's there to hide? Why, someone got a secret?" Kane asked curiously.

Wade shook his head. "No, just some crazy dream I had a few night ago. I will see you later Kane"

He watched on as Wade joined Nexus, the boys chatted and laughed among themselves as Kane himself slipped away into the locker rooms…

In the locker room.

John walked through the doors and was quick to lock it, drifting deeper into the room, he came across Sheamus, Taker, Kane and… John Cena. "Thanks for doing this Orton"

The Cena that walked into the room burst into a green mist, the old form vanished from his body as Randy Orton stood before the men. "Hell, that was a long day. They didn't even wonder where I was!"

Taker smiled. "That's because you are good at the voodoo you do. So it is agreed. Nexus is to never know what had happened over the past few days. Their minds have been bleached, as John was able to take the poison out of Barrett. It… it is all out, right?"

John nodded. "I did it as he slept and Kane possessed his mind with the dream, making him believe he was hit on the other side of his body. But we also fabricated a little lie that it was Sheamus that did it to him…"

"Oh sure, Blame the Irish!"

"Not the first time, not the last time either" John laughed. But he soon grew serious. "What do we do now? What if we need their help?"

Kane nodded to the question. "If the day ever comes where we need Nexus to help us, we will call upon them. Until then, we play along like nothing ever happened. Jericho and Edge did well in disposing of the hunters. The Harts dealt with those who were captured…"

"But the question remains, when we need Nexus, who will make them supernatural? They cannot go into battle as mire mortals" announced Sheamus.

Taker nodded. "We will cross that bridge when we get there, for now. This conversation never happened"

The room was in agreement as Randy went out the back. John continued to walk about as one of the boys for the time being, yet knew the time was drawing near. The vampires are gathering, and when they come, they won't leave without a prince…

The End


End file.
